


Anthropology

by draculard



Category: Planet of the Apes (Movies 1968-1973)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Ficlet, Laboratories, animal experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Perversely, Zira has come to think of the human girl as beautiful.





	Anthropology

The female subject is, to Zira, more interesting than the male subjects by far. She has no sense of humility, no awareness of her own nudity or hairlessness. She prowls her cage without self-consciousness, rejecting any animal hides or articles of clothing provided for her.

Her name is Nova.

Perversely, Zira has come to think of her as beautiful. 

She’s not sure what possesses her to step into the humans’ cage at night, when the other scientists have all gone home to their families, when Cornelius is no doubt waiting to have dinner with her. She knows, of course, how violent animals can be. They kill each other without hesitation, to survive or for sport or just to be cruel. That’s nature.

And yet she steps into the cage where Nova is being held nonetheless, and as she approaches her, palms outstretched in a gesture of peace, Zira’s heart is pounding not out of fear but out of excitement, anticipation.

The human girl reaches for her, her skin so soft, those wide, brown eyes staring up at Zira without guile. Has she ever had sex for pleasure? Does she let the men use her as they will or does she fight back, does she demand they please her, too?

Zira licks her lips. She kneels so she and Nova are on level ground. They’re close enough that Nova’s breasts brush up against her chest; if the coarse material of Zira’s clothing bothers Nova, she doesn’t let it show.

“Kiss me?” Zira says, her voice breaking.

And though she knows the human girl can’t possibly speak English, Nova obeys.


End file.
